U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,408 discloses an electrically actuated incinerator toilet having a catalyst container fixed to the toilet into which catalyst pellets for reducing odor are inserted and removed for replacement. The toilet is effective although clean out and insertion of the catalyst pellets can be time consuming.